silverwingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AnotherCrazyCanadian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Silverwing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Vampyrum Spectrum08 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bioniclepluslotr (Talk) 21:02, November 14, 2009 Ok, thanks. We needed more people. Ask me if you need anything. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) RE Thanks! Remember to sign your comments by typing ~~~~ Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the new images! Also, if you like Silverwing a lot, you can visit the Silverwing FanFiction Wiki, also operated by me. The URL is http://silverwingfanon.wikia.com/. You should read some stories I wrote and give me feedback. PS: remember to sign messages by typing ~~~~. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 02:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Permission Go ahead. You don't need my permission for anything! Still, when in doubt, ask. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 13:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Sidebar I'll be sure to get to it, but I can't do it at the moment. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 14:47, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Actually it's not that hard, but I'm using my iPod right now, so it's harder. Also, only admins can edit sidebars. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 20:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Wikia How familiar are you with wikia? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 17:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! I have been inactive for a while, yes. Now that you mention it, I'll start doing some editing today and maybe in a week or so. --Windu223 20:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chatroom I don't think we have a chatroom. I didn't even know there was a chatroom thing. And the SWFanon is not ours. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wikia No, I was just wondering if I needed to explain everything about wikia to you. Sometimes new users come and don't know anything about wikia and think this is an independent site, but don't know how to edit and all that and it takes a while to explain it all. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Editing after getting my Silverwing Knowledge Rebuilt Thanks for the warm welcome back. However, before I start editing away, I must re-read the Silverwing Series again to rebuild my knowledge on the subject. Auf wiedersehn and cheers. --Windu223 18:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chatroom Great! Thanks! However, I never used the chatroom so I don't know how to get to it or use it. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 04:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, go ahead. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No Prob No problem. Do whatever you like. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 03:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Tree I fix it. Nothing's really happening here now. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode list Done. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Logo Here's the file for the old logo. You can make it a little larger. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 03:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really see anything that needs to be changed. If you could, can you add a "Fanon" in front of the "Wiki" so I can use it for the Fanon site too? Thanks. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Will do Done RandumbGamer 23:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Can you make the images into PNG file? Then I can upload them as the Wiki logo. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Banner Cool! The rules for logo state: *The logo for Monaco skin has to be no more than 266 pixels wide and 75 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki_wide.png. *The logo size for all other skins has to be no more than 135 pixels wide and 155 pixels tall, and should be saved in the .png format with the filename wiki.png. If you can get that, then we'll be good to go. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 21:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Messages Those are probably wikia notices. They should be yellow boxes on the top of your talk. They're usually about stuff like maintenance or other stuff like that. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC)